


Hold On

by spierfics



Series: Spierfeld AU Collection [48]
Category: Love Simon (2018), Simon vs. the Homo Sapiens Agenda - Becky Albertalli
Genre: M/M, Reunions, Summer Camp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-11 02:34:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 505
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15305514
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spierfics/pseuds/spierfics
Summary: alecliqhwood on tumblr prompted: idk if this is a good prompt or not, but i was wondering if you could write a fic where either simon or bram come back home from summer camp and they have a cute reunion? please and thank you!





	Hold On

Bram had never felt this far away from home in a long time.

He’d been going to the same soccer summer camp every other year, but this year something was different. 

This year he had someone other than his mom waiting for his return.

His mom, however, met him at the camp itself when she came to pick him up, and Bram was only slightly disappointed that she came alone.

He supposed he’d meet Simon later that evening, or even the following morning. Bram tried not to let the disappointment show in his voice as his mother asked him how his time had been spent.

* * *

“Uh, Mom?” Bram asked as she pulled into a car parking lot surrounded by fast food places.

“I needed to fill the gas,” she explained. “And I thought we’d get something to eat, you seem a little down.”

So he hadn’t hidden his mood as well as he’d hoped. Bram’s mother usually hated eating take-out, but Bram did feel a little better knowing that his mother could figure him out so easily.

She told him that she’d order food for them as he tried to find an empty table in the over-crowded food court. The on-route stations were always so crowded, especially near the end of summer. 

Bram even saw a few familiar faces from his camp, but none that he knew well enough to approach.

Finally, Bram found a table just as it was being cleared and made sure to thank the service worker. He took out his phone to check the time, as well as to see if he’d gotten any texts from Simon.

The time was a little after six, and his message notifications were completely empty. Bram huffed as he put his phone away, looking behind him to try and catch a view of where his mom was ordering from.

“Can I sit here?” A familiar voice asked, almost frightening Bram out of his seat.

“ _Si_?” Bram felt frozen to his seat, but only momentarily. A huge smile came across his face as Simon opened up his arms asking for an embrace.

Bram wrapped his arms around his boyfriend, holding him close and giving him a soft kiss on his cheek. He didn’t care who saw.

“What are you doing here?” Bram asked, still holding Simon tight.

“We thought we’d surprise you,”

“ _We_?”

“Me and your mom,” Simon explained as they broke apart. Bram caught his mom smiling excitedly, and suddenly she was waving goodbye.

“I’m driving you the rest of the way,” Simon told him, as he saw Bram’s expression.

They finally sat down, still holding hands and just smiling at each other for a few good minutes.

“I missed you so much,” Simon said softly, breaking the silence.

“Me too,” Bram squeezed his hand.

“I kind of really want to kiss you,” Simon mumbled, as a pinkish hue appeared on his cheeks. “But I’ve shown self-restraint for five weeks, so I’m gonna wait until we’re in my car,”

Bram laughed, “Sounds like a plan,”


End file.
